disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey's 4-D Symphony Extravanganza
'Mickey's 4-D Symphony Extravaganza '''will be an audio-animatronics and 4-D film attraction located in Storybookland at Disney's Magical World in Walt Disney Universe. It will be a Broadway musical-styled show similar to Muppet Vision 3D while combining (and being a spiritual successor to) the Mickey Mouse Revue and Mickey's PhilharMagic and be a better plan for "All the Disney characters". Details *The attraction will contain a contemporary-styled exterior and interior and new posters, the Mickey's PhilharMagic posters (except for An Evening with Wheezy and Hades Torch Songs), and all the Disney on Broadway posters will appear in the queue. *Most of the characters in the orchestra will have the same instruments from the original Mickey Mouse Revue. *The animatronic characters will have better programming technology nearly accurate to their movements from their respective films. *The onstage singers and perfomers will appear onscreen in 3D singing their respective songs and giving special effects. Some of them will appear as animatronics. And then all of them will appear as animatronics after the Br'er trio will appear as animatronics followed by Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Fifi the Feather Duster, and the Wardrobe, and the other performers during the finale, just like the Mickey Mouse Revue. *The Big Bad Wolf will also be the only villain to be featured in this show since the original MMR. *The Snow White segment will not feature the forest where Snow White used to sing to the animals and the Dwarfs' cottage at all. Instead, it will take place in Jollywood from ''The 7D. Plus, the dwarfs will have their new instruments from the animated TV show. *Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Fifi the Feather Duster, and Wardrobe will combine their Broadway and animated appearances. *Lumiere's voice will be provided by Hassan Nazari-Robati. Preshow The preshow will feature Mickey Mouse telling about his career and Disney films over the years. At the end will feature a live action footage with Mickey and several other Disney characters marching out of the castle. Characters in the orchestra *Mickey Mouse - conductor String musicians *Minnie Mouse - violin *Fiddler Pig - violin *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - violins *Wendy Darling - violin *Robin Hood - violin *Maid Marian - violin *Friar Tuck - violin *Sora - guitar *Lilo Pelekai - guitar *Stitch - guitar *Darkwing Duck - his electric guitar *Gosalyn Mallard - electric guitar *Morgana McCawber - electric bass *Kairi - cello *Daisy Duck - cello *John Darling - cello *Cinderella - cello *Prince Charming - cello *Fairy Godmother - cello *Princess Tiana - cello *Baymax - cello *Ludwig von Drake - ukelele *Prince Naveen - his ukelele *Goofy - upright bass *Max Goof - upright bass *Wasabi - upright bass *Princess Aurora - bass viola *Prince Phillip - bass viola *Little John - bass viola *Belle - bass viola *Beast - bass viola *Riku - bass viola *Hiro Hamada - bass viola *Gogo Tamada - bass viola *Ludwig von Drake - harp *Hercules and Megara - harp *Rapunzel - her hair as a harp *Eugene Flynn Rider - helps with Rapunzel's hair *Merida - her harp *Queen Elinor - her lute *Kristoff - his lute *Pete - mandolin *PJ - mandolin *Practical Pig - piano *The Aracuan Bird - tiny piano Brass musicians *Huey, Dewey, and Louie - trumpets *Webby Vanderquack - trumpets *Louis the Alligator - his trumpet *Gus - trombone *Jaq - helps with trombone *Perla - trombone *Suzy - helps with trombone *Dumbo - tuba *Timothy Q. Mouse - helps with tuba *Bing-Bong - his own trunk *Clopin - French horn *Joy - French horn *Sadness, Fear, Disgust, and Anger - help with French horn *White Rabbit - his bugle *Sheriff Woody - bugle *Buzz Lightyear - bugle *Jessie the Cowgirl - bugle *Big Bad Wolf - flugelhorn *Philoctetes - cow-like horn Woodwind musicians *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - saxophone *Ortensia - clarinet *Scrooge McDuck - bagpipes *Merida's brothers - bagpipes *Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) - party horns *Hamm - party horn *Rex - party horn *Clarabelle Cow - piccolo *Rafiki - piccolo *Horace Horsecollar - oboe *Baloo (TaleSpin) - flute *Kit Cloudkicker - flute *Rebecca Cunningham - flute *Molly Cunningham - flute *Fifer Pig - flute *Honey Lemon - flute *Launchpad McQuack - bass clarinet *Mad Hatter - bass clarinet *March Hare - helps with bass clarinet *Winnie the Pooh - kazoo *Piglet - harmonica *Rabbit - slide whistle *Peter Pan - his pan flute Percussionists *Pluto - triangle *Pinocchio - triangle *Jiminy Cricket - triangle *Figaro - holds the triangle for Jiminy *Abu - triangle *Zazu - triangle *Geppetto - timpani *Gyro Gearloose - accordion *Tigger - his tail as an accordion *Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head use Slinky Dog as an accordion *Eeyore - wrist bells, cymbals, and hunny pot as a drum *Bullseye - high-hat cymbal *Kanga - bass drum *Roo - snare drum *Michael Darling - snare drum *Roger Rabbit - rock 'n' roll drums *Owl - drums, cymbals *Merlin - cymbals *King Louie (TaleSpin) - xylophone, wood blocks *Honker Muddlefoot - keytar *Pleakley - bongo drums *Jumba Jookiba - tenor drum *Iago - tambourine *Esmeralda - her tambourine *Mushu - gong *Trolls (Frozen) - Sven's antlers with sticks Others doing nothing *Dormouse - stays inside the Mad Hatter's clarinet *Cogsworth - holds on tight to the Beast's bass viola *Chip Potts the Cup - perches on Belle's bass viola *Cri-Kee - perches on Mushu's head *Pascal - stays on Rapunzel's hair harp *Pegasus - attempts to interrupt Hercules and Meg in playing their harps *Sven the Reindeer - stands and looks around as the trolls play with his antlers Songs and performers *Disney Opening Medley **"Heigh-Ho"/"Whistle While You Work"/"When You Wish Upon a Star"/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"/"Circle of Life" - the orchestra **"All in the Golden Afternoon" - Alice and the Flowers **"Bella Notte" - Tony and Joe **"Reflection" - Mulan *"Someday My Prince Will Come" - Snow White *"The Silly Song" - The 7D *"The Three Caballeros" - Panchito Pistoles *"Friends Like Me" (Broadway version) - Genie *"A Whole New World" (Broadway version) - Aladdin and Jasmine *"Colors of the Wind" - Pocahontas *"Out There" - Quasimodo *"Hakuna Matata" (Broadway version) - Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, and Nala *"Part of Your World" (Broadway version) - Ariel *"Under the Sea" (Broadway version) - Sebastian, Flounder, and the sea creatures *"Zero to Hero" - The Muses *"Youv'e Got a Friend in Me" - Wheezy and the Barbies *''Frozen'' Medley: "For the First Time in Forever"/"In Summer"/"Let it Go" - Anna, Olaf, and Elsa respectively *Finale Medley **"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear **"Be Our Guest" (Broadway version) - Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Fifi, Wardrobe, the kitchen gadgets, Clara Cluck, Clarice, and Willie the Whale, and everybody else *"Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater" - Everybody *Exit Music - "Casey Jr."/"Sorcerer's Apprentice"/"The Disney Afternoon Theme"/"Winnie the Pooh"/"A Very Merry Unbirthday"/"You Can Fly"/"Once Upon a Dream"/"Beauty and the Beast"/"So This is Love"/"The Mickey Mouse Club March" (Tokyo Disneyland's Mickey's PhilharMagic) Characters who don't have a singing line, but sing in the finale in chorus *Rafiki and Zazu (The Lion King) *John Smith (Pocahontas) *Prince Eric, Ariel's sisters, Scuttle and King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Clarice the Chipmunk *Clara Cluck *Willie the Whale *The Dapper Dans Characters who don't sing but are part of the show *Lady and the Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Jose Carioca on umbrella as his trombone, Pedro the Penguin on trumpet, and Donald Duck on maracas (The Three Caballeros) *Abu (Aladdin) - also appears in the finale *Meeko, Flit, and Percy (Pocahontas) *Pegasus (Hercules) *Magic Brooms (Fantasia) - they march about during the finale. *Penguins (Mary Poppins) - they do the same dance from the 1964 film during the finale. Plot of the main show The Disney parks announcer tells the audience not to eat, drink, smoke, and use flash photography throughout the show, and then introduces Mickey to the stage. Mickey takes a big bow and then the orchestra filled with various Disney characters (such as Minnie Mouse, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Daisy, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Stitch, Baloo, King Louie, and others) do a musical warm up as it rises around him. He faces the orchestra and then orders "Haha! Okay everybody, one and two and..." The orchestra begins performing the opening medley with Disney tunes, "Heigh-Ho", "Whistle While You Work", "When You Wish Upon a Star", "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes", and "Circle of Life" while the last three includes singing. The singers appear onstage one by one to sing their respective songs: Alice and the flowers and sings a verse of "The Golden Afternoon" with the flowers, Tony and Joe then sing a verse of "Bella Notte" to Lady and the Tramp who enjoy their spaghetti, and last, Mulan sings the last two verses of "Reflection". The 3-D film starts with first excerpt in Jollywood featuring Snow White singing "Someday My Prince Will Come" to her animals while dancing gracefully (instead of sitting like she did in the original Mickey Mouse Revue) and the 7D playing their instruments from the animated show performing a newer version of "The Silly Song". Snow White decides to join the 7D in dancing around the village. Donald pops out on the bottom of the screen and segues into the next song "The Three Caballeros". Panchito, Jose, and Pedro show up one by one. Donald, Jose, and Pedro bring out their instruments and Panchito starts to sing a shortened version of the song performed on a vocal track by Joaquin Garay. Near the end of the song, goodies from the pinata fall; and as Panchito abruptly sings "honor", Donald, Jose and Pedro attempt to stop him by throwing water and objects at him and burning him, but he would not budge. After a brief moment of darkness, a cloud of steam appears from the lamp to reveal Genie who then sings two choruses of "Friend Like Me", and then Aladdin and Jasmine appear flying on carpet around Agrabah singing "A Whole New World". In the next segment, Pocahontas sings "Colors of the Wind" while exploring the forest with John Smith, Meeko, Flit, and Percy. The colors of the wind as 4D visual effects fly by during the chorus and the finale. The stage is then filled with smoke and the Quasimodo all alone in Notre Dame de Paris sings "Out There" as he sees everything outside. The next vignette is The Lion King depicting Timon and Pumbaa singing the shortened Broadway version of "Hakuna Matata" to Simba and Nala (as cubs) to forget about their troubles. After Simba and Nala thrive, they join them in finishing the song. The next number is The Little Mermaid where Ariel and Sebastian, Flounder, and the sea creatures perform the Broadway versions of "Part of Your World" and Under the Sea respectively. The Muses as animatronics rise out of the jar singing "Zero to Hero" as Hercules's strong man moments play onscreen. After one of the muses sings "Yes indeed." The camera zooms quickly to Hercules before another brief darkness. Wheezy appears singing "You've Got a Friend in Me" (utilizing Robert Goule's vocal track) with the Barbies from Toy Story 2. The audience would then get impressed with the Frozen segment featuring Anna singing "For the First Time in Forever". Olaf then appears and sings "In Summer" while enjoying his summer moments from the film. Then it fades to Elsa singing "Let it Go" as she climbs to the snowy mountain peak and brings her magical ice powers while snowflakes including big ones fall down towards the audience. Elsa then as an animatronic sings the last verse/chorus of the song which ends to a thunderous applause. Last, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, and Br'er Bear sing "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" for a while and then stand still to join Lumiere in singing the Broadway version of "Be Our Guest" with Mrs. Potts, Fifi the Feather Duster, and the Wardrobe for the grand finale. The orchestra rises up again. Clarice and Clara Cluck, and Willie the Whale and The Dapper Dans appear on two separate balconies and the curtains opens one by one to reveal the Disney film excerpts with the performing characters (now as animatronics) who did their segments before. Abu now sits with Aladdin and Jasmine on carpet, Rafiki now stands on Pride Rock with Simba and Nala and Zazu on his staff, Ariel is now in her human form and reunited with Prince Eric, her sisters, Scuttle, and King Triton, Pegasus now stands beside Hercules, Magic Brooms from Fantasia march around, Penguins from Mary Poppins dance like what they did the 1964 film on the sides of the stage and everyone joins in the song. Belle becomes overjoyed with the finale number while playing her bass viola in the orchestra. The Princess FairyTale Castle rises up from the hill and fireworks blast around the starry sky and on the ceiling screens as the instruments and the voices of all the characters reach a crescendo. Also, the pyrotechnics blast from the castle as the singers sing the last word of the song. At the close of the song, Mickey conducts the short "Be Our Guest" finale, the Magic Brooms march offstage and the platforms of the Penguins elevate downwards as they strike a pose, as the stage grows dark save for a spotlight on him. His pedestal spins to face the audience as the others characters sing "The Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater" except Donald who quizzically looks at him. Panchito, Clara Cluck, Willie the Whale, the Beauty and the Beast objects and kitchen gadgets, and the Dapper Dans can be heard singing it at the top of their voices. Mickey then signs off with this dialogue - "Gosh, thanks everybody. I hope you enjoyed the show. Haha! See ya real soon!" before the curtain closes. Category:Walt Disney Universe